Twist of Fate
by The New Flock Member
Summary: What if, instead of caring for Harry as Dumbledore expected, the Dursleys dumped the babe on an unsuspecting American? And what if the single American father adopted the boy? A story all about a simple twist of fate. HPHG
1. Drop

**This is one story I've been sitting on for a year. Currently, I have two notebooks filled with all of the plot and other tidbits in my house, and around 20 chapters shortage of updates here!**

**The inspiration comes from one sweetlilsunshine, who wrote a similar story called "A Forks Night". Go check it out!**

When Petunia Dursley opened the door that chilly morning, she certainly didn't expect to see a young child laying on her doorstep. The shriek she barely managed to contain would have woken up the whole neighborhood, which as a perfectly normal person, she couldn't tolerate. Quickly, she snatched up the note on the child, and paled at the contents.

Her husband came up behind her. "What is it, Petunia?"

"It's hers," she hissed. "My sister's freak son. She went and got herself killed, and the freaks want us to care for it." She looked down at the child, her expression even more pinched then normal. "Get rid of it."

Vernon turned a mottled purple. Freaks? Why would the foist one of them on normal people like himself? "I'll take it to an orphanage right away. Let them deal with it." He roughly grabbed the child, who started crying, and stormed off to the car. He was about to just stick it in a seat, but the thought of a policeman pulling him over caused him to buckle it up into his sons carrier.

Every orphanage Vernon Dursley stopped at refused to accept the brat. They gave excuses about there being no room, or it didn't have people to care for a young child. Frustrated, Vernon Dursley parked on the side of a road to think. Unless he wanted to drive around for a few days, orphanages were out.

"Daddy, can we please get ice cream before we go?" a young American girl with brown hair asked. "You promised!"

"Just a minute," said the man next to her.

A plan began forming in Vernons mind. Quickly, he grabbed the boy from the car seat and rushed outside. "Sir, could you hold this boy for a second?" he asked the American man, offering the brat.

The American looked flustered. "I- well, I guess..."

Once the child was out of his arms, Vernon scrambled back to his car. His wife was waiting at home, and if he knew anything, it would be with a huge pile of rashers and tea waiting on the table.

The American watched as the man who had just given him a child drove off into the distance. He looked down at the crying child in his arms, the gash on his forehead an angry red. "Hello, little guy," he said gruffly. "Shhhh..."

"Who was that, Daddy?" His daughter craned her neck, trying to see into the bundle of child in his arms. "Awwww..."

If one thing was for certain, it was that this was the oddest vacation that Charlie Swan had ever taken.

* * *

"Daddy, where's Mom?" Isabella Marie Swan looked around the terminal, a crease between her eyes to show concentration. "I wanna meet her to Harry-Luke!"

"Don't you mean show her?" Charlie chuckled, swaying back and forth in an attempt to calm the squirming toddler in his arms. So far, Harry had done a good job at keeping quiet, but that felt like it was about to change.

Bella giggled. The sound made Harry look at her, and she stuck out her tongue. Harry's face split into a huge grin.

"Looks like Harry's gonna miss you, Bells," Charlie teased, wiping something sticky from Harry's face.

"Charlie?" a shocked voice came from behind. "Is that a child?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Mom!" she shouted, Harry temporarily forgotten as she ran to hug her mother.

Charlie turned around to see his ex. "Hello, Renee. How've you been?"

Renee walked over, dragging a clingy Bella. "Fine. Who's this?" she asked, tickling Harry, who had shoved his face into Charlie's shirt, smearing sticky all over.

"This is Harry-Luke William Swan," said Charlie in a proud voice. "Er, it's a bit of a long story, but he's now my adopted son."

"That's nice," Renee replied slowly, trying to get Harry to look at her. "Is he from-"

"When we were in London, some overweight man dumped him into my arms and ran." Charlie shifted Harry around. "I tried to find out if he was kidnapped, but when nothing turned up, I offered to take him with me back to America. The foster system is so clogged over there, they were glad to let me. I can legally adopt him in six months if nothing turns up by then."

"So I'm guessing you named him?" asked Renee, amused.

"I, uh, yeah," flushed Charlie. "Harry after Harry Clearwater, Luke after my father, and William because they have a prince named that, and Billy Black. I thought it'd be fun," he explained.

"Oh." Just then, Renee's watch exploded in beeping noises. "Crap! That's for the flight back. I have five minutes. Call you in a few months to set up spring break?" But by that time, Renee was almost too far away to reply.

"Dadadadada," babbled Harry happily, drooling a bit. The odd wound on his forehead was just beginning to heal, going from the angry red of a fresh wound to the paler color it was now. It stood out against the pale forehead of the child, whose wispy hair wasn't quite enough to cover it yet.

Charlie turned to the young child in his arms. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy. Let's go home." And with that, the duo left the airport.

* * *

**3 1/2 YEARS LATER**

"Daddy, why is Bella not here?" Harry-Luke asked, licking his fingers clean of frosting. Charlie, after adopting Harry, had learned how to make more than eggs from Sue Clearwater, who was happy to help her husbands namesake from starving to death so soon after joining them. He wasn't a great chef, but with just two boys in the house, he didn't truly need to be.

"With Auntie Renee, remember?" Charlie kept washing the dishes he was working on. "This Christmas Bella stays there. She'll come up on spring break."

"When is spring break?" Harry picked up his fork and stabbed at the apple slice on his plate.

"In four months."

"Is that a lotta days?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, bud."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. "I want Bella," he whimpered, water making trails down his slightly pudgy face. Suddenly he broke out into all out sobs, standing up. "I want Bella!" he screeched, throwing his fork at Charlie.

A whooshing noise came from the family room, and the sound of broken glass covered the clank of dishes as Charlie ran into the family room. The whole half-decorated tree had lit on fire, flames leaping unnaturally around the tree. Presents swirled around the room, knocking things off of shelves.

Before Charlie could do anything, a crack resonated throughout the room. Two men in business suits appeared, and within a few moments, the room was back to normal.

The taller man pulled out a stack of paper. "Is this the residence of one Harry-Luke William Swan?" he asked, shifting through the papers.

Charlie shook his head. "Um, yes," he mumbled, glancing at the kitchen. Harry had stopped throwing a fit, and his head was poking over the side of the door.

"Daddy?" Harry asked, chewing an apple slice. He saw the men in suits, and ran to Charlie, who scooped him up, burrowing in the safety of a parent.

The shorter man smiled. "I'm assuming you're wondering what's going on."

"I-"

"We'll just tell you," interrupted the tall man. "Your son is magical."

Charlie dropped down onto the couch. "Oh," he said simply after a minute.

"It's strange, really." The shorter man shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Percy Parker, and this over here is Gabe Carvhalo. We're from Salem Institute of Seattle, the magical school for most of the state of Washington."

"We would have warned you sooner," continued Gabe, "but your son wasn't listen on the rosters of enrollment. Is he adopted?"

Charlie nodded. "I got him from England."

Percy and Gabe shared a glance. "Really? How interesting." Percy pulled out a stack of papers. "These are transfer papers, to put Harry-Luke into the Kindergarten class at Salem. All the information is listed. And I wouldn't mention England if I were you. Their government is a bit whacked, and they might try to get Harry-Luke back."

"Tell people he's from Alaska. Over there is anarchy, they won't suspect a thing." Gabe smiled at Charlie, but it wasn't very reassuring. Slightly creepy, if anything.

"Can I think about it?" asked Charlie after a second.

Without a moment's hesitation, Parker and Carvhalo disappeared, leaving Charlie with the paperwork laid out on the table, and almost no understanding about the world he had just been thrust into.

**I always thought Charlie might be a better parental figure if he'd had Bella more regularly as a kid. I mean, it would at least force him to learn how to cook, right?****  
**

**~Wryder**


	2. Salem

**Short chapter, but that's because it's the best breaking point between the next chapter and this one.**

"New here?" The voice startled him, and Charlie spun around. Behind him was a woman, holding a young girl with reddish, curly hair. "Hi, I'm Marti Edgecombe. This is my daughter, Sarah. She's five."

"Charlie Swan, nice to meet you." He politely shook her hand. "This is my son, Harry-Luke."

"Just moved here?" The short woman brushed her auburn hair to the side.

"Lived down in Forks my whole life. Adopted Harry from Alaska," Charlie lied through his teeth. Luckily, it was missed by the stranger. "Didn't know he had magic until a few weeks ago."

"That's nice." Marti shifted Sarah, who sent a shy grin at Harry. "I'm a squib. Non magical with magical parents?" She shook her head. "Stupid bigots, they were."

Charlie blinked. "Excuse me?"

Marti laughed. "You wouldn't know, would you? I'm from England. They have extremely racist views there. Squibs and Muggleborns find it hard to get high up in their society, and have to work hard to be noticed. My parents were ashamed of me not having magic, so they shipped me to Salem in Denver before anyone even knew I existed. Last time I heard from any of them was to find out I had a niece born almost a year older then Sarah."

Charlie frowned. England? Good thing Harry wasn't there anymore. "Looks like I have a lot to learn about the world of magic," he kidded, trying to pull more out of her.

She grinned. "Then know you should avoid Europe and Russia. The mindset there tends to cultivate a lot of Dark Lords. The Muggle equivalent would be like Hitler, or Osama bin Laden. It's like the Magical Middle East. If I had stayed in England, I might be dead right now. A few months ago they had a real scare with someone named Voldemort. Killed a lot of people who weren't considered pureblood magic."

"So never let Harry travel abroad?" Charlie flashed a shaky grin.

Marti winced. "Hardly. The ADM is a bit restrictive when it comes to traveling outside of America. Paperwork can take months to pass through. I'm a squib, so I don't have to file with ADM if I'm leaving, but taking Sarah is a pain. They almost never let you go abroad, let alone study there."

Harry tugged on Charlie's hand. "Dad, can I go play?" He shot a longing look at the little playground a bit off.

"Sure," replied Charlie, distracted. "So what exactly is the state of the magical world?"

"It's a bit backwards," started Marti. "Electricity does weird things near magic, so you mostly see old fashioned things around, like pumps for water and such. America, Canada, and Australia are a bit ahead. They use Muggle things to construct modern buildings, and then move the magic in. Also, things like goblins, centaurs, and elves are considered second class, which I think is barbaric. They are treated fairly well in the more modern countries, but if there was a more built up base..."

Charlie squinted at her. "Centaurs are real?"

She laughed. "Very. Anyway, Canada and Australia get along well, and they are the magical superpower countries. America isn't third world, but we tend to have a spacey government that keeps to itself. They're more concerned with advancement in technologies then anything else, and try to keep people contained. Don't want any smart brains escaping, you know." She laughed again. "South America is more tribal magic then anything, and Asia does a lot of wandless meditation stuff, or they send their kids to study in Aussieland."

"And Europe is a lot of crackpots," added Charlie, grinning. "What about Africa?"

Marti winced, and set Sarah down. "Go play with the other kids until the bus comes," she said, nudging Sarah away. "Africa's magical community was destroyed when the Dark Wizard Samwell decided they all had sinned and deserved to die. Most of Northern Africa does without any sort of magic, exempting the Nile with its centuries old protective warding. Southern Africa has almost no training areas for magic, and occasionally we head in there and help by taking kids with magic to the States. Canada and Australia often have that part covered."

"One last question; what's up with Alaska?" Charlie scratched his head. "I mean, it's part of Muggle US, but not magic?"

"The culture was a bit too out there for the old government to take, so they denied them citizenship. Kind of wacko if you ask me." Marti grinned. "The bus is here, so we should load up the kids.

* * *

Charlie was outside, pruning the trees, when it happened. 4 year old Harry, sitting at the base of the porch, was reading a book.

Suddenly, he yelled, "Dad, do snakes talk?"

Charlie chuckled. "No."

Harry frowned. "They do to me."

**New characters! I know how much some hate OCs, so you should be happy to hear that, while important, Marti and Sarah aren't playing major roles other then family figures for Harry.**

**Also, brownie points if anyone can guess who Marti is related to and how, and also Sarah. (hint: Who's Sarahs father? Mhm. You work with that.)**

**~Wryder**


	3. Black

**A great question was posed in a review, and I decided to answer it here, just in case anyone else had the same question. Harry and Bella have a 5 year age difference.**

**Also, only 2 people guessed as to the relations of Marti and Sarah in canon, and both were correct (or somewhat correct), so props to those two (who I can't name off the top of my head and am too lazy to go figure it out.) They both guessed for different sides, which was pretty impressive.**

Vernon Dursley opened the door a crack at midnight. "What do you want?" he asked crabbily.

Sirius Black raised the stolen wand. Wordlessly, he entered the mind of the fat man, searching out the memories he needed. "Obliviate," he whispered, And after sealing the memories, he Disapparated with a crack.

In many hours, Wizarding England would wake up to the news that Azkaban had been broken out of, by none other than the notorious Sirius Black. But by that time, Black would already be contacting the ADM to prove his innocence, and ask for permission to become a citizen of a country where his godson possibly resided.

* * *

For the second time that night, Vernon Dursley was rudely awakened from his sleep. "What?" he barked at the old man at the door. "What do you want?"

The man, who was wearing some kind of dress, sighed. "I wish to check up on Harry, please."

"I don't know what you're playing at," growled Vernon. "No Harry lives here. Now get off my property before I call the authorities." With that, he slammed the door.

Albus Dumbledore frowned. If what was to be found in the unpleasant man's mind was believed, the Wizarding World was in danger. Grave danger. With no savior, how were they to survive the next war?

* * *

Sirius looked at the house with trepidation. He glanced down at the paper clenched in his hands. With a sigh, he went up and knocked on the door.

The man who opened the door was exactly who Sirius expected, the same man he first saw in the mind of Vernon Dursley a little over a month ago.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at Sirius like he was a foreign object.

Sirius swallowed. "I, uh, just came from the Seattle ADM, they said you could help me better then they could. I'm moving in here, and needed a house? Or flat or something, I'm not that picky."

The man visibly relaxed. "ADM sent you? Makes sense. Come on in. Never do anything..." He opened the door fully. "I'm Charlie Swan."

"Sirius Black." Sirius stepped inside. "Just moved from England."

"Not a supporter of Voldemort, I hope?" joked Charlie, shutting the door.

Sirius winced. "Ah, no." Awkwardness filled the entry.

A woman chose to enter at that time. "Charlie, Harry-" She turned white. "Sirius! What- YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL!"

Sirius winced, and edged away from the woman. "Who are you- Wait, I know you... Edgecombe! Marti Edgecombe!" His face paled. "I thought they killed you! It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

Marti grabbed a gun off the table and pointed it straight at Sirius. "They sent me here when I didn't get into Hogwarts. You were the only person outside of my family who knew I existed. WHY ARE YOU OUT OF JAIL!" Her hands were trembling.

"THEY DIDN'T GIVE ME A TRIAL!" bellowed Sirius, hands twitching towards his wand.

"YOUR FAMILY WAS DARK!" Marti yelled right back. "YOU KILLED YOUR FRIEND!"

"Trust me, I would be a lot happier if I had killed the rat," growled Sirius. "How did you know any of that?"

"I get every important issue of the Prophet shipped once a month by Arabella Figg!" Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. "Why did you give up the Potters?"

"I didn't!" Sirius cried. "We switched! Peter was the damn Secret Keeper! He cut off his own finger and transformed into an illegal animagus before I could kill him! And my parents hated me, I was a Gryffindor, so your Dark comment doesn't hold."

Marti held the gun.

"The ADM questioned me under Truth Serum, they have records. Floo them, they'll tell you," he pleaded. "Give me a chance!"

Marti handed the gun to Charlie. "You hooked up to Floo, right?" At Charlie's nod, she walked out of the room.

Charlie looked from the gun in his hand to the ex-con. "It's not even loaded," he commented, a corner of his mouth moving up. Sirius said nothing, just looking at the other man. The only one who might know where his godson was.

A few minutes later, she returned, walked right up to Sirius, and punched him hard. "You idiot!" And then she was hugging him, tighter than anything.

Charlie set the gun down on the table. "What exactly is going on here, Marti?"

"I think I can explain better, since Marti hasn't lived in England since almost fifteen years ago." Sirius grinned, pushing Marti off of him. She wiped her nose and sniffled. "My family were blood purists. My cousin was disinherited for marrying a Muggleborn, her face blasted of the family tree. I ran out as soon as I could. When the war started, we all fought in the resistance, the Order of the Pheonix. Me and my best friends James Potter and his wife Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"About a year into it, or that's what I figure, Peter switched sides. We knew someone was leaking, but we all thought it was Remus." Sirius frowned. "I regret it to this day. When we got reliable information that Voldemort was after a few families, most importantly the Potters. Lily and James went into hiding with their son, magically concealing the secret of their hiding place into a single living soul, the only one who could tell others where they were."

Sirius's hands shook. "It was going to be me. But at the last minute, we made a change. Peter became the Secret Keeper. Within a week, Lily and James were dead. Voldemort was defeated, but they were gone." He shut his eyes. "I went after Peter. He knew I was coming, and framed me. Everyone thought I was the betrayer. Peter faked his death, and they threw me into jail without a trial. My life has been hell ever since."

Silence.

Just then, Harry stumbled into the room. "Dad, I-" He saw the other adult and went silent.

Sirius stared. There, right in front of him, was his godson. THe only thing that got him though the horror of Azkaban was the thought of this one, precious child. He fell down on one knee. "Hey, Prongslett. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Smiling weakly, he looked at the young child.

Harry blinked. "Padfoot," he murmured. "Padfoot!" And with that, he ran to Sirius and threw his arms around the man's neck.

Sirius clung tight to the five year old, arms wrapped around the small body. Tears fell from his eyes, staining the child's shirt.

Charlie broke out of shock. "And how do you know my son?" he challenged, staring at the man who had come in the house less than five minutes ago.

Sirius looked up, wiping tears away. "His birth name is Harry James Potter, and he is my godson. I would have cared for him if I hadn't been in Azkaban." He turned to Harry, who was less than a foot away. "And how did you know who I was?"

Harry grinned. "I 'membered you turning into a dog for me. Can you do it?"

Sirius set Harry down, and a few seconds later he was a dog. He barked once, and then turned back into a human. "The guards on the prison aren't human, they didn't sense me leaving." He looked at the father of his godson, eyes shining, "It took me a month to track you down. Thank you for caring for him. I owe you my greatest gratitudes."

"My name is Harry-Luke William Swan," said Harry matter of fact. "And that's my dad."

Marti glared at Charlie. "I thought you said you adopted Harry in Alaska!" she accused.

Charlie held up his hands. "The ADM told me to, Mar. And you told me how nasty Europe was."

Marti sighed. "True."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Europe? What's wrong with Europe?"

Marti sighed. "See, Charlie? In Australia and Canada, people are too arrogant to learn about other countries. In Asia and South America, they're too isolated. In Africa, they are too poor. In the Middle East, they are too caught up in Muggle wars. And in stupid Europe, they don't teach their kids anything outside of the culture they're in."

"And in the US the magicals aren't allowed to leave," added Charlie with a grin. "I've heard the rant before."

"Europe cultivates Dark Lords, Black. Other countries gave up on them a long time ago," stated Marti. "And it's because of purism."

Sirius snorted. "Figures." Silence permeated the room. Harry looked at each of their faces, before running out of the room again. Sirius coughed awkwardly. "Now, where should I live? That is why I came here."

"Some apartments are open in Port Angeles," volunteered Marti. "You could help out by working in magical public transport."

Sirius grinned. "Guess I'll have to learn how to drive a Muggle car, then. Can't be too different from my motorcycle."**  
**

**And Sirius is introduced! I didn't feel like letting him rot in jail, and I decided that Harry needed a prank/euro mentor, and he fit the bill.**

**Any more guesses for Sarah's canon relations? Nobody's been spot on for her father yet...**

**Review!**

**~Wryder**


	4. Dumbledore

**I quite enjoyed this chapter. **

"Bella!" Harry yelled, running through the crowds of people to reach his sister.

"Harry!" she laughed, dropping her bags. Harry ran into her so hard it knocked both of them on top of the luggage.

"Hey, can't even wait for me, pup?" Sirius jogged over to the two Swans, pulling them up. Marti and Sarah trailed behind him.

"Can't even restrain yourself in public, you dolt," scolded Sarah, shaking a finger, earning a laugh from the adults present.

"Hey, Marti. It's nice to see you again," Bella said, pulling Marti and Sarah into an embrace.

"Good to see you too, kid," replied Marti, holding Bella at arms length to get a good look. "Oh! Almost forgot to introduce you." She stepped back. "Bella, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Bella." She grinned, almost bouncing on her feet.

Bella frowned. "Are you cheating on my dad or something?" she asked, cracking a grin at the end.

"No," laughed Marti. "Sirius is Harry's godfather from England. He was gone during your summers here, touring the world." Then, lowering her voice, she muttered, "stupid British wizard," so Bella wouldn't hear.

Bella frowned, looking at Harry and Sirius. "I never knew you knew anyone from before you were adopted, Mr. Harry-Luke."

Harry cackled, backing right into Sarah. She shoved him back, and he forced his glasses back onto his face. "Yeah, well, that's the point-" Sarah elbowed him sharply. "My name was Harry James Potter," he rushed out, turning red.

"His parents were my best friends," Sirius explained, grabbing Harry and pulling him in tight. "They died in a car crash."

Bella frowned. "So you packed up everything and moved out here?"

Sirius shrugged uneasily, his hands clenched into tight fists. "There wasn't much left for me in England. My family hated me."

"I'm sorry," said Bella awkwardly, shifting around. She brushed her hair out of her face. After an awkward silence, she asked, "So, are we going home, or what?"

* * *

Harry grabbed his backpack and ran to the bronze protected kitchen. Concealed inside the bag was his wand, runes homework and a few basic potions ingredients. Sandstone and carving tools clanked around when he set it on the kitchen table.

"Morning, squirt," Bella said without even turning around. "You never did tell me why you remodeled," she posed to Charlie as she stirred the eggs, still the best at cooking. "Random door to the family room and kitchen. I understand Harry's room, but the doors?"

Charlie took a slow drink of his OJ. "It was so Billy and I could watch TV when Harry was sleeping." In reality, it was to protect the electrical appliances from the magic that radiated from Harry's room. Even though most of the magical stuff was hidden under the house, Harry still did magic everywhere but the rooms it was banned in. The kitchen and family room were protected by bronze plating in the walls and doors, blocking the minor magics Harry tended to do at random.

Bella popped a mug with syrup into the microwave. The microwave popped in protest, and fizzled out. "What the..." Bella muttered. The microwave hissed and the door opened, and she bent over and looked inside the small space.

Charlie sent Harry a look. Harry paled, and he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room.

The microwave dinged back to life. Bella jumped a bit, then stood up straight.

"That's weird." She hit the start button and turned around. "So," she directed at Harry, who had slipped back in, "Franklin School for the Gifted, huh? Is Forks Elementary too normal for you, nerd?"

Harry stuck out his tongue, and grinned. "Of course it is. Hanging out with normal people like Dad is boring. People like Sarah are much better."

"I resent that," shot out Charlie, shaking his newspaper. "Marti is getting you for school, Harry. Sirius had to go in early, something about a rune- um, pipe burst."

"They needed to replace those pipes for a while." Harry grabbed a plate and tossed two pancakes onto it. "They've been leaking all over, kids have been covered in traces. I tried to tell them, but they think I'm just a dumb eleven year old."

Bella frowned. "Where's your clothes for school, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and swallowed. "I keep a few sets of clothes at school. They wash 'em over the weekends, as long as you have them labeled. Then I just gotta have one uniform at home." A horn honked outside of the house. "Bye!" Harry needlessly yelled, and he darted out the door.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry, he's like that every Monday. Can't wait to see his friends, you know."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled faintly. In front of him loomed the formidable structure of the Salem Institute of Seattle, the place where, if he was correct, Harry Potter permanently resided. Without waiting, he walked right into the building. It was study hour, and no one was in the hallways. He whispered 'point me' to his wand, which spun in a circle before pointing at a door at the end of the hall.

Grinning slightly to himself, he opened the door. Inside, who he assumed was Harry spoke with a teacher. He looked frustrated.

"... but sandstone and aluminum work too slowly. Maybe a plastic-" Harry shoved his glasses up on his nose.

"And the Magic Sight isn't showing anything? Where are Ben and Sarah? They usually- Oh, hello, sir. Do you need to be directed to the office?" The young teacher smiled at Albus.

Albus blinked a bit at the attire of the two younger men. Instead of Wizarding robes, they wore Muggle clothing, with dark blue pants and black buttoned shirts with gray ties. Harry wore some sort of colored cloth and rubber shoes, while the teacher had dress shoes on.

He shook himself out of the stare. "No. I know where I am. Hello, Harry. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I knew your parents very well." Albus put a grandfatherly smile on, hoping it would endear the child to him.

It didn't seem to work. Young Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I know of you." With a flick of his wand and a quiet incantation, he shut the door. "I don't want to."

The teacher frowned. "Harry, who is this man?"

Harry sighed. "Mr. Graham, this is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Well, more like Scotland. He probably wants me to pick my whole life up here and plop myself back in England." Harry glared at Albus. "My answer is no."

Albus opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Graham shook his head. "I'm confused."

Harry sighed. "I wasn't adopted from Alaska, Mr. Graham. I'm originally from England. And there's a prophecy that says I need to defeat their current Dark Lord."

"You know about the Prophecy?" blurted Albus, taking a step backwards. "Then, my dear boy, you must know you need to go back to train- I can offer you a family!"

Harry snorted. "No, I'm good. The family I have now has people who care about me, and are fine with my magic. I have a sister, a dad, someone who's been like a mom since I was five, and a godfather. What more do I need?"

Albus felt the blood drain from his face. "Godfather?" he choked out. "You can't mean Sirius Black?"

"The bus driver?" Graham looked more confused than ever.

Harry smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Yeah, he got the ADM to prove him innocent so he could become a legal citizen." He looked at Albus, glaring. "It doesn't change things. I'm not going to stupid purist Europe, so you can leave."

Unexpectedly, Graham joined in the conversation. "Harry, you might not really have a choice," he said gently. "I mean, if there is a Prophecy about you and the Dark Lord..."

A look of betrayal crossed Harry's face, and he backed away from his teacher. "What are you saying?"

Graham sighed. "I did my World Histories thesis on future influences, mostly Prophecies. They can't be avoided. There's a real science behind the prediction, the neurological connections in the brain, and the 11th dimension folds, but the bottom line is that they are always fulfilled."

Harry shook his head violently. "No. No no no. I am not going to train in England."

Albus began to sweat. "Harry, you must be trained, be prepared for what lies ahead."

Harry raised his wand and opened his mouth to object, but Graham raised his hand.

"I have an idea. Since you're so convinced he needs to be in England, how about we do a compromise? His last three years of schooling in England. That way, you both get what you want."

Harry bit his lip. "Only if I get my time turner request pushed through for extra preparing time. Throw around the words Prophecy, England, and Harry Potter, Mr. Graham. If, and only if, I get a time turner will I go to England."

Albus gave a grandfatherly laugh. "You push quite the hard bargain."

Graham, on the other hand, had his jaw wide open. "You're Harry Potter? The only person to survive the Killing Curse?"

"Well, it wasn't like the doctor Imperio or anything," Harry kidded. When nobody laughed, he coughed. "I, uh, yeah, that's me. Sirius took me to a plastic surgeon who removed the curse scar. I was six, and threw a fit until they had to Imperio me to get the operation completed."

Albus blinked in shock, and then held up a hand. He was a powerful wizard, and he knew when to cut his losses. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you just said Imperio. How about this: You come to Hogwarts for your last three years of schooling, like this gentleman said. I'll leave you alone until then. And I can even try to get Sirius Black cleared in England, but I'll have to see the transcripts of the trial."

Harry shrugged. "Go through the ADM. Contact Sirius with anything else. You can leave now."

Dumbledore nodded. He turned to leave, but almost smacked into the door when he turned around again. "I almost forgot- a family heirloom." He pulled out a silvery cloth, passing it to Harry. "It's an invisibility cloak. Your father loaned it to me on the day he died. I've been waiting until you came to Hogwarts, but considering..."

A faint smile ghosted across Harry's face. "Thank you, sir."

**Review (or comment, whatever they're calling it now)**

**~Wryder**


	5. Vampire

**Okay, so that last chapter sparked some heated reviews, with some very valid questions. I tried to answer them here, so read and you may learn more.**

**One of the most common things pointed out things was the prophecy. Wasn't it a bunch of bull? No. Mr. Graham, the teacher, did research on Prophecies. The general gist of it is that they always are fulfilled within their time frames, and usually in the most obvious ways. What Harry is trying to do is fulfill it on his own terms, providing himself with the best possible set of circumstances to defeat the Dark Lord. **

**Sirius, who knew of quite a few things, has been preparing Harry for the possibility of this happening one day, but we also have to remember that Harry is 11, not exactly old enough to know exactly how to react in a situation like that. His teacher, who had no previous knowledge of the situation, was simply trying to help his student with what he was trying to achieve in the face of a very powerful wizard. Mr. Graham is also a squib, so when it came down to it he couldn't really do anything other then inform the principal of the intrusion for later security updates.**

**Harry's also a bit of a child genius (not to the point of social exclusion, more of a "I skipped a grade and take advanced classes" thing), so the fact that he may end up in England for a few years wouldn't put a dent in his education.**

**It was also pointed out that the school should've called Charlie. Technology doesn't work around magic, so the best thing Mr. Graham could've done was to walk clear across the school the the tech rooms, or down the hall to the floo, leaving Harry with a strange adult. He handled the situation as he saw fit, and since the 'arrangement's' were made for the distant future, Harry's guardians could've contacted Dumbledore to make any changed as they saw fit. The only downside to that is that Sirius thinks he knows what he's doing, so Charlie never actually learns the whole story.**

**And when it comes down to it, this is a fanfiction. I'm not a professional writer (despite the name), and I do make mistakes. I have this whole story plotted out to the end, so sometimes I overlook thigs. You guys pointing out my mistakes helps me to become a better writer and also helps the story flow better. So keep it up!**

Bella sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Today was a Thursday, the day Harry would come home. Normally, Bella would make stroganoff, but her date with Edward was on that night at 5. Harry and Charlie would be on their own for dinner.

"Boo!"

Bella screamed, pushing her chair back so violently that it fell over. On her hands and butt, she propelled herself away from the table, under which sat...

Harry.

"You idiot!" she gasped out, chucking a towel at his head. "Why aren't you at school?"

Harry visibly paled, and fumbled with a trinket around his neck. "Um, since it's a three day weekend for everyone, we got out early."

Bella glared at him as she stood up. "Don't ever do that again," she scolded.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry scampered out from under the table and through the door, right into Marti.

She frowned. "Harry, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

As a reply, Harry showed her the necklace he was sporting.

"Wait, is that a timeturner?" Marti rolled her eyes. "Figures. Who's cleared on your list?"

"Dad, you, Padfoot, and Sarah," Harry rattled off, grinning. "It's for extra research time. We tossed around England terms and some technomagic possibilities, and the ADM had it to me in a few days."

"My little nerd," sighed Marti, ruffling his hair. "Sirius will be so proud. Almost like the time you and him made the Seattle Salem Map."

Harry ducked out from under her hand. "Yeah, well at 7 we should head to the station or something. Gotta avoid paradoxes." Harry frowned. "Stupid time laws. They're almost worse then this material problem I have with the tech."

Marti grabbed his cheeks and looked Harry in the face. "You're getting so grown up, I... Wait. There's something you need to tell me."

Harry frowned, but didn't make a move to get away. "How'd you know?"

Marti sighed dramatically and sat on the small table. "Mother's intuition. Now, spill."

Harry bit his lip. "Albus Dumbledore showed up at school Monday... We struck up a deal to where I'd go to Hogwarts during my 10th, 11th, and 12th grade years. In turn, he'll leave me alone here, not tell anyone in England that I'm here, and he'll get Sirius cleared of all charged in England."

Marti blinked a few times. "Wait, England? Charlie won't allow this, Harry. I don't even think I'll allow this. You know how dangerous Europe is."

Harry looked at the ground. "I don't have a choice, Marti. Mr. Graham, the science teacher, is the expert on Prophecies. He says that due to science that is involved, they always come true. Voldemort isn't dead, and there's a Prophecy saying I have to defeat him. I don't want that to mean that he comes here to do it." He looked up, his eyes fierce. "Don't you dare tell Dad. He can't know, no matter what. He'd never let me go. It's just a scholarship to him, okay?"

Marti nodded dutifully. "If Sirius agrees, then so do I. He's more familiar with all of this," she waved her hand around, "stuff."

Harry's face split into a grin. "Thanks, Mar." Ducking under her arms, he ran for the hall that led to his room. "Distract Bella, I'm working on my project." He raced down the hall, almost before his finished.

Marti laughed, rolling her shoulders. Harry was a handful.

Harry stuck to his room for the next two hours. At some point, Marti left to go hang out with Charlie at the station. Around 4:50 he emerged to go and find Bella.

He found her hovering near the front door. "What's for dinner?"

Bella smiled ruefully. "Nothing, squirt. I have a date tonight. You can order pizza, or head off to Marti's and Sarah's." She glanced out the window, and narrowed her eyes in a thoughtful manner. "He's here," she said. "Be good, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the family room. If he was alone, TV would be the best option. Maybe some shows on the Phoenix channel. Then calling Ben and working on the technomagic stuff with Sarah or something.

The doorbell rang, and Harry got a sneaky look on his face. If Bella was going on a date, it was the least he could do to meet the boy for his father, wasn't it? The door opened, and Harry turned right around, catching the family room door just before it shut.

The boy at the door was talking quietly to Bella, who turned around and smiled at Harry. Harry shifted into his Magic Sight, and got the worst shock of his life-

"Bella!" he shouted, yanking out his wand. ~Stupefy!~ he hissed. Parselmagic was much more powerful than Latin, English, or Spanish when casting spells, and had the added bonus of only having himself able to reverse spells cast. The red light struck the boy at the door, knocking him over.

Bella stood there, mouth open. "What did you do?" she screeched.

"That's a Voltarien Vampire!" Harry snapped back. "What is he doing here?" Harry yanked out his communication mirror. "Snow White!" he yelled at it. Not even two seconds later, Sarah's face appeared. "Voltarien Vampire in my house!" he hissed.

Sarah palled. "I'll get Sirius." Her face was gone.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed Bella and started to drag her down the hall to his room. ~Open,~ he hissed at the floor. A section of it vanished into a hole, into which he shoved Bella into.

"Harry!" she yelled from the magic cellar a few seconds later.

"Move!" Harry yelled back, before jumping right after her. Cushioning charms at the bottom gave a soft landing. ~Close,~ he hissed at a panel on the wall, before starting smell masking wards with parselmagic. As soon as he was dome weaving the threads of magic around the room, his mirror pinged, announcing that Snow White was on the line.

Sarah's face was still pale. "Mom and Sirius aren't picking up."

"There's nothing wrong with Edward," Bella said, a little shocked, still sitting on the floor.

"He's a vampire," snarled Harry. "Not even a normal one, either. Voltarien. Bella, what'd you do? Where did you meet him?"

"School- he's a good- Harry, what the hell is this place?" She stood up. "And what are you doing with a stick?"

"Wand. What do you mean, school? Vampires don't go to school. They're nomads-"

"Unless they're somehow evolving." Sarah looked extremely scared. "That can't happen, right?"

"Edward's a vegetarian!" Bella yelled. Harry dropped his communication mirror as he turned to look at her. "The Cullen's only drink from animals! They have control, I've seen it." Her voice was shaky, but her demeanor was firm. "Get me out of here, Harry. I need to introduce you to Edward."

Harry bit his lip, a habit he picked up from Bella over the years. "Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Cross my heart," Bella grinned shakily. "I'm your sister. Siblings trust. It's what we do."

Harry threw a look up at the ceiling. "Okay, now we know you're Dory. Snow White, can vampires be Obliviated?"

"I think so." Sarah looked concerned. "You do know the theory for that, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. ~Ladder,~ he hissed at the wall. A ladder folded out, and the trap door twenty feet up creaked open. Without a backwards glance, he jumped onto the ladder and started climbing.

Bella grabbed the bottom cautiously, tugging at it like it was a snake.

Looking back, Harry snorted. "It won't bite. The box over there is another story. You should hurry, or I might kill your boyfriend."

Bella blushed. "You really shouldn't talk like that."

"Hurry. And since he's a vampire in my house, it's not like it isn't legal or anything."

With one last cursory glance around the underground fortress, Bella started up the ladder. Or, at least tried to. Two rungs up, she slipped, and ended up at the bottom again.

"My sister, the klutz." Harry tugged on his holster. "Here, I'll help with that. Mobilicorpus."

A squeak pierced the air as Bella rose to meet her brother. "What is this?" Her voice was an octave higher than normal at she looked at her brother.

"Magic," Harry smirked. "I've been hiding it from you for years. And just wait until Dad finds out that you want to date a vampire!"

**Review with any more ideas or flaws you see and want to point out/ask to be explained.**

**~Wryder**


	6. Invention

******As an explanation for the Twilight half of the story, I give you this:**

**Because Harry figured out the whole vampire thing, Bella ended up never going to the vampire baseball game that day. In consequence, pretty much none of Twilight or Eclipse happened. The events of New Moon were almost identical, but with Bella having a younger brother living part time at home. When Edward did come back, Harry threatened to find a spell that could castrate vampires if Edward ever pulled anything like that again. When Bella went to Italy, Charlie was unaware, and she was uber grounded when she got home (think: more then the books, since Charlie knew everything vampire related) for putting herself in that sort of danger.**

**When the whole issue of marriage came up, Charlie gave his permission for Bella to be married and changed because he could see it made her truly happy, even if it didn't make Charlie himself happy. Breaking Dawn then continues pretty much as normal from this point forward, until we reach the confrontation with the Volturi, which happens during this chapter.**

**I was mostly just too lazy to type that whole part of the story up, since either nothing happens or its just a regurgitation of the books and it would be insanely boring to read.**

_Two years later_******  
**  
"Pass me tray two, won't you, Sarah?" Ben smirked, shaking his wire cutters in the air.

Sarah rolled her eyes, passing said tray over.

Harry bit his tongue, ignoring his friends. Carefully, he used the tip of his wand to lift wires out of the way. "Potestatem haberum," he whispered, activating his Magic Sight and watching carefully as the golden and silver threads leaked out of his wand. Carefully, he used a scalpel made of aluminum to part the strands, directing a current into two separate colored plastic chunks.

A wave, similar to the weave of a detection ward but riddled with tears, exploded from the small device on the table. Sarah and Ben, still bantering, caught the bad end of the semi ward. Sarah stumbled backwards, but managed to catch herself on the table. Ben, however, was thrown into a wall.

Mr. Graham stood up from across the room, running over. "You okay, Ben?"

Harry gaped at the table. The simple calculator was glowing with power.

Ben laughed, twisting his arm. "Felt like the backlash of a poorly brewed Quodpod potion." He winced, rubbing his shoulder. "What are you-"

"I did it," Harry whispered. "Merlin..." He yanked the calculator off of the tabled, flipped it over, and yanked out the Muggle batteries.

"Breakthrough," squeaked Sarah, watching Harry.

Harry placed the calculator down like it was a bomb. "Proin impetum!" he yelled at it, ducking when he finished. Everyone followed his lead.

Nothing happened.

Ben poked his head over the edge of the table. "Er, did we do it?"

"I think we did it..." Sarah was breathless. Harry cracked his knuckles and stood. "Harry! Don't!"

But Harry ignored her. He walked over, grabbed the calculator, and fiddled with it. "Look!" He thrust the gadget at Mr. Graham, who flinched away. "If you turn it upside down, it says Jello!"

The metal tray clinked as Sarah set it down. "Jello!" she shrieked. "You could've died! How does Jello make up for that?"

"I could have died," Sarah opened her mouth, but Harry beat her to it, finishing with, "but I didn't. So what's the use of fretting now? We did it!"

Ben laughed so hard, the papers around him drifted to the floor. "You two are going to get married someday," he cracked out. "You already argue like you are."

Harry winced, but recovered before anyone but Mr. Graham saw. 'Marriage,' he thought. 'If I don't die first.' It was a grim thought, and he did his best to shake it out of his head.

Mr. Graham smiled at the three kids. "I have some root beers hidden in my desk for a special occasion. I think this qualifies." He turned and started rummaging around inside one of his drawers, mumbling to himself.

His mobile started to buzz. Harry rolled his eyes. "Bella," he muttered, pulling out the bronze pouch that contained his phone. He walked out to the hallway. When the door closed behind him, he pulled out his phone. "Hello?"

"Harry," Bella breathed in relief.

"You going to let me come over now to see my niece?" Harry kind of joked. "Or is that 'vampire business' still in the way?"

"Not now," Bella growled. "Get Charlie and take him to Salem. Marti too. They aren't safe."

"What-"

"I'll explain later. Just do it!" And with that, she hung up.

"Snappy," Harry muttered, before sticking his head into the classroom. "Mr. Graham, I'm going to go floo my dad and tell him, okay? Sarah, want to come?"

"Er, okay-" started Mr. Graham.

"Sure." Sarah slid off the table she was sitting at and came over to the door. Soon they were in the Floo room, where the kids who lived a longer distance from the school came in on Mondays.

Praying that none of the other officers were in the house, Harry clearly called, "Swan Residence," into the fire. "Dad!"

"Kitchen!" his dad yelled right back. "What do you want?"

"Come to Salem via Floo now, I have huge news!" Harry made his voice sarcastic and cheerful at the same time. "Is Marti there? She should come too if she is. Hurry!"

"Give us a minute." Marti stuck her head into the room. "I'll have to clean up a bit. Don't want the house catching on fire again."

"That was an accident!" protested Harry, rolling his eyes to soften the blow. "Hurry." And he pulled his head out with a pop.

"So, what did Bella want?" Sarah asked nonchalantly. "Sounded urgent."

Harry sat on the floor and pulled out his phone. "She wanted me to get our parents out of Forks. Sounds like there's a situation."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Nope." He started taking out the battery on his phone. "She's a big, bad vampire. She can take care of herself."

"But- Harry!"

Harry had already popped the back off of his phone, and was looking at the inner workings. "Relax, Snow. I know what to do, and this time I'll tell you when to duck." He pulled an aluminum square out and stuck it in the phone.

"That so dangerous! I think you should wait-"

But Harry had already drown her out, preferring to think as he charged the metal.

"HARRY!"

"Potestatem haberum!"

The wall of magic came out of nowhere, blowing both of the siblings back. Harry hit the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of a man twice his size, before falling to his knees, gasping. Sarah wasn't as lucky, hitting the corner with a crack before falling to the ground. She cried out, tears burning from her eyes. She choked back a sob, before clutching her arm to her chest. "Harry!" she cried.

Harry was spread eagle, mouth open like a fish, desperately trying to pull air into his lungs. With great effort, he rolled over and pointed his wand at the phone."Proin impetum," he forced out, before letting his arm fall to the ground.

The floo flashed bright, spewing out Marti, who tripped and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she gasped. "Harry! Sarah!"

Again, the floo flashed, and Charlie stepped out. He took one look around the room, with Harry on the floor like a fish, Sarah clutching her arm, and Marti on her knees, and said, "Is there a punchline to this joke?" Soon, he was on the floor, Marti having punched the back of his knee. "Hey!"

Once everyone had calmed down, Marti asked, "So, what's the fuss?"

"I think I broke my arm," groaned Sarah, cradling her forearm to her chest.

"Magical backlash," explained Harry as he moved to help Sarah up. "For the good news, we figured out the method for working technology around magic."

"And the bad is..." trailed off Charlie, one eyebrow raised.

"Sarah broke her arm," Harry quipped, grinning.

"Harry broke my arm," shot Sarah at the same time, sending the aforementioned a dirty look. "And it hurts. Can we please get to the nurses office?"

* * *

"So, the big coven attacked because they thought Nessie was an immortal child, but you proved she wasn't and they left?" questioned Harry, looking at his older, immortalized sister.

Bella nodded, pulling Nessie into a tight hug. "Pretty much. Thanks for getting Dad and Marti out of there, I wasn't sure what the Volturi might pull." Her eyes flashed into a darker color as she thought about the possibility.

Harry waved his hand, brushing off the complement and effectively distracting her. "No problem. What else are little brothers for?"

**For future updates:**

**My grandfather just passed away, so I'm leaving tomorrow for the funeral a state away. I'll be gone until Friday, but don't expect an update until Sunday. On Monday I'm leaving for a week long camp with no electronics (yes, I'm roughing it), and when I do get back, I'll have two days to prep for a trip to Europe. In Europe, updating will also be a no go, but I hope to get some great photos for the cover of this and my other stories. You've got that to look forward to. I'm hoping to update in those two days, but don't look forward to that.**

**So I got around to reading the book Divergent. It is amazing. I recommend it for those who are looking for a good read.**

**Review, it fuels the ever hungry muse.**

**~Wryder**


	7. Sorting

**Yeah, sorry about the long wait. Vacationing took a lot out of me.**

**And someone (sorry, my internet is being whack and I can't find your username) reviewed saying that my writing is crappy. (I know you said it nicer, I'm making you sound like a jerk.) I know I'm not an amazing writer. My character development sucks. But I am trying. If someone ever wanted to rewrite any of my stuff and develop it more, go right ahead. As long as I'm given credit, I'm fine with copy cats.**

"I expect lots of letters. And phonecalls. And video chats," sniffed Sarah, hugging her brother tight. "Don't let anyone take you away."

"I won't." Harry hugged back hard. "I'll be home at Christmas."

"Four months is too long."

"I know."

And with one more squeeze, Sarah stepped away.

Harry looked around at the terminal. Since Britain was an off limits area for most of the rest of the magical world, he would be traveling by muggle means to reach his destination. Even if there was an option for magical transport, he would've taken the muggle. In the magical world, he tended to be pulled over by people wanting his picture, and autograph, to shake hands... Being one of three child genius inventors of TecnoMagic had its perks (mainly the money), but it also had downsides. Downsides that were everywhere but in Britain, at least until they recognized him as Harry Potter. To sidestep that one for as long as possible, Sirius had suggested that Harry go by his middle names, to which Harry immediately agreed.

He hated goodbyes. So when he caught wind of a party, Harry convinced his dad to just let Sarah (who was 16 and licensed for both cars and apparation) drive him to the airport early and alone. That's how he ended up here, in a terminal, with shrunken baggage and an underage European magic and apparation licence, both of which were obtained with a couple of name drops and a hinted prophecy. His baggage contained a few outfits, but his uniforms would have to come from magical England. There was also an entire tracking map of Hogwarts, courtesy of his dogfather, a bunch of TecnoMagic adapted iPhones (for future friends, of course) and an invisibility cloak, courtesy of Harry himself, and a timeturner for emergency use, courtesy of the ADM.

"I won't let England change me," swore Harry, looking into the eyes of his best friend and sibling. "Unless I get an accent. I won't object to that."

Sarah stepped forward and aimed a half hearted punch at his shoulder

Just then, the speakers came on. "All those in boarding group A, please bring your boarding passes up to the flight desk. All in group A."

He looked one more time at his sister, committing her messy strawberry blonde hair and the lip biting habit (picked up from Bella) to memory, before turning away and heading for the plane that would take him to from his own country and off to Hogwarts.

* * *

The vaulted ceiling in the entrance hall of Hogwarts towered high above Harry's head as he took his first steps in the halls his biological parents once walked. The grey stones and flickering light from the torches cast an eerie aura to the castle, and Harry felt as if he was being watched. The feeling grew as he continued up several sets of stairs and long halls, up until he reach the previously described stone gargoyle.

"Uh..." Harry dug into the purple backpack he carried. With a cry of triumph, he yanked out a small slip of paper. "Blood- wait, blood pops?" Despite the incredulous tone to his voice, the gargoyle leapt aside and stairs started escalating. "Okay..." He carefully stepped onto the stone steps and grabbed at the wall as he started ascending. Once he reached the wooden door at the top, the stairs stopped. Hesitantly, he reached out to knock, but the door swung open underneath his hand.

"Come in," came the all too familiar voice.

Step by step, Harry made his way into the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk, his eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses. In front of the desk stood a man with long dark hair and an intimidating presence. As Harry came to a stop in front of the desk, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt the icy gaze of the man in black rest on him.

"And who," asked the man, inserting a pause, "are you?"

Harry turned to meet his gaze. "Luke Swan," he replied cheerily, sticking his hand out for a shake. When all the slightly oily man did was stare, Harry retracted the hand. "New American transfer student. Who're you?"

"This, Luke, is Hogwarts very own Potions Master, Severus Snape. He'll be helping you with your shopping." The Professor then popped a hard candy into his mouth and smiled. Snape began to look irritated, and Harry wondered if he was even warned. "Let's get on with what you're here for, perhaps?"

"Sorting. Right." He looked around the office, searching for the long coveted enchanted object. "Do you keep the Hat here?"

The old man raised his hand, and into it flew the Hat. Harry almost started drooling at the sight. _What I wouldn't give for a few minutes of examination..._ It was a well known fact among his friends and family that one of Harry's new hobbies/obsessions was enchantments, and the possibility of examining one of the most renown enchanted objects was his dream. So when Dumbledore handed the Hat to him, Harry didn't hesitate when cramming it onto his head.

Almost immediately he felt the probe invading his thoughts. _Why, hello, Mr. Swan. Or should I say, Mr. Potter?_

Harry grinned. _Hello to you too, Hat. Pleasure to be in your presence._

The Hat chuckled. _I can see that Hogwarts will be blessed to have you around this term, Mr. Potter._

_When the Founders first decided-_

_Slow down!_ The Hat laughed again, and Harry wasn't sure if it was in his head or out of it. _We must decide in which House to place you first. Now, I can see much ambition in you, a desire to reach your goals..._

_Yes,_ countered Harry, knowing exactly where the Hat was going,_ but the current political climate there is unhealthy, and it wouldn't work for me at all. The answer there is no. Next, please._

The Hat sighed._ I saw that coming, but I still had to try. Oh well. There's really only one other choice for you, then, but first..._ Harry felt knowledge flood his brain, and his lips formed a slow grin. _There. Now I expect your questions are answered? Very well. You belong in-_

"Ravenclaw!"**  
**

**Review, it fuels the ever hungry muse.**

**~Wryder**


	8. Feast

**I got a review from someone who was expecting this to be a Harry/Edward, and another shipping Harry/Sarah. Sorry to sink your ship, but... I posted the pairings in the summary, peeps. It's always been an HHr and EB.**

**Also, sometimes people ask me in reviews what happens next. You guys are so funny. Like I would tell you before I update. :P**

Everyone loudly clambered into the Great Hall, chattering on with their friends and housemates. Harry watched as everyone split off to their house tables, and he followed the blue and bronze to the far right table. They sat in clusters, each individual within a group, but one blonde girl sat alone, near the high table. She waved her hands in the air, as if trying to swat a fly. Smiling, Harry walked over to her and sat across the table.

"Oh. Hello." The girl stopped waving her hands and looked at Harry. "People don't usually sit near me, you know." Her face was openly curious.

"Hi." Harry smiled at the girl across from him. "I'm H- uh, Luke Swan." He shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his head.

"Well then, Huhluke, I'm Luna." And she went back to flailing her hands about in the air.

"Uh, no." Harry laughed nervously, picking at the fork resting on the table in front of him. "My name is Luke."

"I like Huhluke better. It's more interesting, you know?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply (or for it to just hang open, he wasn't quite sure which), but he didn't get the chance.

"Welcome back to another year," began Dumbledore from his place at the center of the High Table. A hush fell over the room as the various students stopped talking to their friends and turned their attention to the front of the hall. "In a minute, we will be joined by the next generation of young minds preparing to be sorted, but first I have an announcement. This year, we will be joined by foreign exchange student Luke Swan. He joins us from the Salem Institute, Seattle Washington chapter. Please treat him with the same respect you gave our foreign friends last year."

Harry slammed his head onto the table as whispers erupted around them. People were craning their necks around, searching for the unfamiliar head. Harry slowly lifted his head up and glared at the Headmaster.

Luna laughed.

The Great Hall doors slid open, and the search for 'Luke' the foreigner was halted as everyone turned to look at the new arrivals._ They're so small_, Harry thought in shock. And it was true._ I'm glad Salem doesn't even offer full time living until fourteen. No way Dad would've let me go if I was always away..._

Skittishly, as if the enchanted ceiling (Harry made a note to study that when everyone was sleeping) would fall down on their heads, the first years stood in a cluster in front of the Hat resting on a stool.

"Are they always like this?" Harry asked a now still Luna.

"GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the Hat.

"Usually. Nargles really like to make first years heads fuzzy, moreso than other years." Luna watched the confused yet happy boy make his way to the cheering table.

"Nargles?" Harry raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are those?"

"Tiny, invisible creatures that infest mistletoe," explained Luna. "And first years."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Mistletoe..." Harry's mouth opened into an o. "You mean Calandies! We use those in America for non magicals who wander where they shouldn't. It makes the magic they see feel like a dream." He frowned. "You let those near eleven year olds?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"People here don't believe in what they can't see," said Luna sadly.

"Why would you not believe in what's clearly-" Harry groaned. "Ugh. Europe. Right." A few more minutes passed, with the only entertainment being the voice of the Hat. Bored, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. Flicking through the App store, he set it to update Pocket God.

Luna, who was now leaning over the table, coughed. "What is that?"

"A phone."

She stared blankly.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"You call people with it?" Harry began to laugh at her confused face. "Sorry. I'm assuming you're not first generation."

"I'm a pureblood," confirmed the dotty girl, still confused.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry politely clapped along with the rest of the table. As soon as the next student was on the stool, he started talking. "It's like a portable Floo, but you can't travel through it. And it also has Muggle games, and it can take pictures, and it can store a schedule."

"Schedule?"

"Uh, yeah, that." Harry shook his head at her point. "We pronounce it different in America. Sort of like aluminum."

Luna sighed. "I don't understand why we don't all speak the same."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Luna began her hand waving exercise again as the new first year sat next to Harry. After noticing the waving Luna, she began to scoot down the table.

"Don't worry," reassured Harry. "She's just fending off the Calandies."

"Nargles," corrected Luna.

"Right, nargles."

The young girl looked at them like they were both crazy.

Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket, rummaged around inside, and pulled out a small plant. He enlarged it with his wand and let it sit in his palm for a moment before ripping off a piece and offering it to the first year. "Here. Cosmo root. It wards them off. Calan- uh, narlges, tend to make it hard to concentrate. Doesn't exactly help you learn how to make your way through a castle."

Cautiously, the girl took the root and studied it in her hand.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"I'm Luke Swan, by the way," introduced Harry, causing the first year to look up again. "Transfer student from America."

"Natalie McDonald," she responding, still eying him with an air of caution.

"Luke, your root worked!" exclaimed Luna brightly. "Do you have anything for Blibbering Humdingers?"

"Um..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Is that an iPhone?" Natalie's eyes widened at the sight of the phone. "I thought technology didn't work around magic." Her hand twitched towards the phone.

"Normal tech," corrected Harry, amused. "Are your parents non-magicals?"

Natalie bit her lip, and Harry was painfully reminded of his sisters. "I grew up with my dad. Mom mom died when I was little. She was a witch."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh..." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, making stand even more on end. "Er, some kids in America developed the tech to adapt and work with magic. It's pretty incredible."

"Then why was I told my stuff wouldn't work around magic if it can?"

"America really doesn't like Europe right now." His voice was clipped. Then his expression softened. "Do you want to call your dad before bed?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The applauding of their table hid Natalie's shriek of delight. "Really? You would do that?"

"Why not? My plans are all unlimited on everything. I even got this phone just for Europe."

"Wow..." Her eyes were wide. "Are you rich?"

Harry let out a nervous laugh. "My dad just wanted to stay in contact with me this year."

**Review, it fuels the ever hungry muse. And gives me things to ramble about in A/N's.**

**~Wryder**


	9. Shortcut

**Sorry, tumblr has consumed my life... And also sorry for the length. It was the best place to cut the chapters.**

The sorting and the feast continued on in much the same way as they always did, or at least how Harry assumed they did. Most of the first years sat near him and Luna, mostly because it was the only empty space on the whole table. Out of the first years, four had muggle parents. Seeing their awe and fear, Harry decided to somehow ship some cheap phones over to put in the dorms. Eleven was too young to live without family.

Luna sat silently for most of the meal. The magic-raised first years were confused by her comments, and the muggle raised thought her strange, so they avoided talking to him. Harry, as a transfer and a foreigner, was much more interesting to talk to. She studied Harry intently, her face a blank mask.

Near the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up yet again. All of the younger crowd looked up at him in awe, but it took a few minutes for the upper years to quiet to the same degree. As soon as the room was silent, Dumbledore started to speak. "Now our bellies are full, and eyes are heavy. I must bid goodnight to all." Eyes twinkling. "But, first, a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. An ever-updating list of banned objects has been posted on the door of Mr. Filch's office, and I'm told several items have been added over the summer break. And remember, friends are a valued commodity, to be treasured and kept. However, I'm sure no one wishes to listen to an old man's ramblings anymore. Off to bed!" He waved his arms, and the large doors at the end of the hall swung open.

The volume in the hall escalated until Harry could hardly think. Looking around, he noticed that, while most of the firsties had left, Natalie and a few others were looking around in confusion.

Leaning down towards Natalie's ear, he spoke. "Follow me, I know where to go."

Natalie leaned back and looked at him, brow furrowed in concentration. Determining that he wasn't kidding, she turned and tapped the shoulders of the two boys near her and jerked her her towards Harry. "He knows the way," she explained to the two confused boys, whose eyes brightened in understanding. They looked to Harry, waiting for further instruction.

Seeing their acceptance, Harry followed the sea of blue and bronze out the doors and into the entrance hall. But while the blue and bronze group broke off from the rest and headed up a set of stairs, Harry led his small group down the stairs. When they turned off into an empty hallway, he felt a tug on his robes.

"Er, Luke?" Natalie looked confused. "I don't think we're going the right way."

Harry turned to see the other boys, and surprisingly Luna, behind him. Luna had her head tilted to the side, as if the whole encounter was mildly amusing, while one of the boys (his name was possibly Reed) almost looked angry. Harry laughed. "No, trust me. I know this school like the back of my hand. But you don't have to follow me." He shrugged off her small hand and continued walking down the hallway.

After about two minutes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. "Here. Call your parents. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear from you."

Eyes bright, Natalie took the offered gift and quickly dialed.

"Don't forget to let the others use it," chuckled Harry, still walking down the hall.

"Mummy!" squealed Natalie. "Hello! Yes, its me... No..."

At the end of the hallway, there were two doors. Harry ignored both of them, tapping the wall in between them in a very specific order. The wall creaked outward, revealing a hidden spiral staircase. He turned to look at the four behind him. "This goes up six floors. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The boy Harry thought was named Jasper slowly raised his hand, but dropped it when Reed elbowed him hard. Natalie simply nodded, still chattering away on the phone.

"I've always enjoyed long walks," commented Luna lightly. "They leave the mind clear, and ready for sleep, you know?" And with that, she skipped over to the stairs and started the trek. Natalie followed right after, Reed behind her.

Seeing the hesitance in the remaining firstie, Harry sighed. "I have to be last to close the door. You go now, or you get left behind." And with that, the boy almost ran to the stairs.********

* * *

Before long they were at the knocker. They all stared at the wall, and Harry could tell that the younger kids were unimpressed.

"Is this it?" asked Reed, confirming Harry's suspicions.

"Just wait."

Luna reached for the handle, but Harry reached out a hand to stop her. Putting her hand down, Harry touched the handle.

"Oh! Mr. Swan!" exclaimed the handle. All but Harry jumped about a foot in the air. "I'll let you right in." And it began to swing outward.

"Wait a minute, Charlie," replied Harry, pulling out his wand. "I want to key in a few others." Quickly, he tapped his wand on the heads of the others and then onto the knocker. "Done. Now you don't have to answer a ridiculous riddle every time you want to get in. You can, if you want, but this way you aren't locked out." At the stares, Harry smirked. "Just don't tell anyone. Only the prefects are supposed to know that trick."

"Oh!" says Luna brightly. "So thats how they enter so fast... I thought is was the school obeying Cho because she's clearly Headmaster Dippets great granddaughter."

That caught Harry off guard, and he looked at Luna for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Um... Anyway. Welcome to Ravenclaw." And with that, he stepped inside.

**Review, it fuels the ever hungry muse. And gives me things to ramble about in A/N's. Also, follow me on tumblr? (wrydera if you're interested.)**

**~Wryder**


	10. Abandonment

**Bad news: My muse for this story has packed up and moved. Poof. Gone. Not a speck left to be seen. My motivation for writing this right now is zilch. My mind moved fandoms a while ago, it just took me a while to accept it. I've been eaten by anime.**

**Good news: I did plot out this entire story. I was passionate about it at one point. I may decide to pick it up again sometime in the future. In the meantime, I'm going to type out the entire plot and post it, free for others to use.**

**So as to not violate the whole "no chapters that are only authors notes" rule, here's what I had so far for the next chapter.**

* * *

As soon as he stepped through the doorway, Harry flipped to face the others, wanting to see the faces of the others when they first saw the common room. Natalie was first, and her jaw dropped at the sight. Jasper had to push her so he could step through, but he almost forgot to keep walking forward when he registered the sight. Luna guided Reed through, and the door swung shut behind them.

The entire room was mix of dark blues and browns, with bronze light fixtures. Every wall was covered in bookshelves, each around eight feet tall. Set in between these shelves were little niches of desks and comfy chairs, perfects for studying alone or in a group. The middle of the room had several large tables, fit for working or just hanging out. Along the right wall was two doorways, around twenty feet apart. In the wall directly across from the doors was a fireplace, emitting light and heat in a homey way, with plush blue couches surrounding the warmth

"Wow." Natalie stepped forward to touch the back of a chair. "Have I died and gone to heaven?"

Harry laughed. "Nope. The door on the right is for guys. The stairs go down. Left is for the girls. Also, boys, don't try to go into the girls dorms. You'll be in for a nasty surprise." He studied the faces of the firsties, who viewed the room in awe. "You guys can come to me for help any time, alright?"

Before anyone could answer, the door swung open behind them, and in filed the rest of Ravenclaw house.


End file.
